Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates of Origin
by RadicAngel
Summary: Imagine a world flooded by tears, a world split by war. A world where one is afraid to go to sleep at night for fear of never waking up or being erased into nothing, a world where legends and myths are the history and lifeline of the elderly and dreams and fantasies for those of this generation. Now imagine one who can calm this madness, these fears, these wars. It is you.
1. Prologue (Chapter 0)

Yo, RadicAngel here! Stupid Microsoft word wouldn't work so I had to use Notepad D: Sorry So, all you (un)lucky readers get to read my first fanfic! Since this is, as I have said before, my first story, I'm going to need some *constructive* criticism. YA HEAR ME!? CONSTRUCTIVE! Anyway... I've talked for too long. Step into the world of Pokémon, and let your journey begin! Oh, and I don't own Pokémon.

(UPDATE - 6/24: changed player character, now Piplup. I thought Pikachu was too overused...sorry T-T dont kill meeeee...)

Prologue

* * *

Imagine. A world flooded with tears, a world split by war. A world where one fears to go to sleep at night for fear of being erased or never being able to wake up again, a world where legends and myths are the lifeline of the old and dying and the hopes, dreams, and fantasies of the young and living of this generation. Imagine. Now, imagine one that can put a halt to these horrors, who will calm these fears, who will settle these wars.

It is you.

* * *

You...can you hear me?

_Wha-? Who are you? What's going on!?_

Relax. There is nothing wrong...or at least not right now...

_What? And what does this have to do with me?_

You have been chosen to save a world in dire need of saving, a world only inhabited by Pokémon. But, first I must ask you a series of questions to determine who you are in this world.

_Excuse me, come again? A world filled only with...Pokémon? Me? Save them? You're joking, right?_

No, as a matter of fact, I am not. Now, let us decide who you are in this strange, mystical world of Pokémon!

_(You got the strange part right...)_

Do you enjoy your life?

_Well, yeah. It's the only one I'll have, so I generally enjoy it. But it sometimes gets a bit achromatic sometimes... But that's okay. It happens to most everyone._

Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror and thought, "What a cool person"?

_Sometimes. I tell that to my friends, but I'm usually only joking. Not everyone likes me in my school._

Once you've decided something, do you see it through to the end?

_Most of the time. I want to, but sometimes I'm sidetracked. But usually, I find a way around them or past them and I do._

Do you think it's important to always aim to be the best?

_No, but my parents seem to think so. I try to live up to their expectations, but I always end up falling short somehow..._

How would you define love?

_Ah, depending on my mood, I might either say "Fool's play for people who want their hearts broken and their lives wasted" or "A God-given gift sent down for all people of any kind to enjoy that we should all respect." But for now I think I'll go with a third: "A confusing emotion which leaves you feeling as if you are on a roller-coaster that you can't get off of when reacted to."_

Lastly, are you male or female?

_Female, duh._

Hmm... I see. Your aura is a radiant white, blazing like the stars above. You, to me, and by what you have told me... you are a Piplup.

_(Blazing white aura...? Piplup...?)_

Now, choose your partner.

...

I see. Now, take a deep breath and prepare yourself, for you now will enter and, aided by the partner you chose, will save this world of Pokémon. I will erase your memory of this and all prior events to remove all hindrances from your path. Now go! And fulfill your destiny as the Hero of Origin!

That is the last thing...no, _voice_ I hear before iI hear the wind whistling past my ears as I fall. I land with a gentle _thump_ and I'm gone. Out like a light. I have passed out.

* * *

I, RadicAngel, am proud to present to you Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates of Origin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Silver Beach

Okay, I'm gonna update as soon as I can, okay? I'm going to (here it comes-the greatest excuse of all. Gets you outta anything) math camp *cries in corner* and it lasts from 8 (I believe) until 5, PLUS I have school projects... going to 8th grade sucks. (yes for those of you who aren't as gifted in math as me and are not trying to take Algebra I in 8th grade, I am 12 turning 13. My birthday's in 10 days~)

* * *

Chapter One - Silver Beach

* * *

?'s POV

I kicked up the sand on Silver Beach, named so for its seemingly silver sand around sunset, like now. It was yet another unsuccessful day of trying to join Lucario's Guild. Before I was too scared, but when I FINALLY worked up my courage to go and join, they rejected me because I "wasn't suited for the rigors of training alone." So I left, and in my search for a partner, wandered where my feet took me, evidently here. Which led to me kicking up the sand when I saw IT. It was an unconscious Pikachu, female from the looks of it. I touched my drawstring pouch-necklace, containing a shard of some sort. I found it at this very beach... Anyway, it lay at my feet facing away from me, and in my foul mood I was tempted to kick her. But, being the nice guy that I was, I didn't and instead tried to wake her up, shaking her by the shoulders. She started to move and I was so startled I dropped her.

"Unnh..." she groaned. "Five more minutes." She turned over so she was facing me. She had a rather cute face, and when she breathed in, the red spots (electric conductors?) on her face almost looked like hearts.

Wait-why was I studying her so closely like that!?

Anyway, when she began breathing softly and regularly again, I resumed my challenge of waking this strange Pikachu up. She turned again, and on the fifth try, it seemed she'd had enough. Her cheeks sparked and she used some form of ThunderShock on me. It was super effective (It's super effective! Ah, those were the days... *was not alive when R/B/G came out*) seeing as I was a Water-type.

"Let me-ack!" The "ack" came because she shocked herself in the process, waking her up.  
"Huh? Wha? Where am I!?" She rapidly fired these questions around while searching the surrounding area for familiar signs. Her eyes passed me, to the trees, to the water...back to me?

"AAAAH! An Oshawott!" The earlier events slipped from my mind as she screamed, freaked out. "What are you doing here!? I thought you only existed in Pokémon games!" What was wrong with her? Didn't she see she was a Pokémon, also? I was kind enough to ask her so, but did not get the reaction I expected.

"Pokémon...games? What are those?" I asked her. "Also, why are you so surprised at seeing an Oshawott? You're a Pokémon also; it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"What!?" Her cheeks started sparking again. Not good... "I'm not a Pokémon! I AM A HUMAN! A H-U-M-A-N!" She raised her paws. "See!? Look at these HUMAN...paws...?" She seemed to finally realize that she wasn't a human anymore, if she ever was, of course. She looked down at herself when it (finally) dawned on her that she was a Pikachu.

"What...happened to me...?" She didn't seem to believe she was a Pikachu. "One day, I was human, the next day, I'm...this?" She looked at me, as if I knew the answer. "What's going on?"

* * *

My failing attempt at a cliffhanger. Anyway, as said by so many others before me, read and review, or just read, or just review, or just *gets shot for running her mouth too long* BUT I AM IMMORTAL! Anyway, my forgotten disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, otherwise (insert witty line that keeps everyone still reading this "first fanfic" crap here).

To everyone that actually _likes_ this (I...kinda do. There. I was honest.), I applaud you for sticking with my story *cries tears of joy at not being a failure*. Send me a...First First Actual Chapter review (the first 5 people to review on the second chapter which is really the first in my story) and you can submit a request of any sort, be it an OC appearance (and staying for more than one chapter) or a one-shot (I suck at those. Just an FYI), or...anything you can think of! (A.k.a. I'm desperate lol)

Happy birthday to me in 10 days!

Love, Angel

(Arceus that was vain, wasn't it?)


End file.
